Destruir es sinónimo de amar
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Tooru Mutsuki es la representación carnal de lo antiestético y fue plasmado imperfecto en una hoja quemada con lápices llenos de astillas, por eso Kuki lo detesta. — Urie/Mutsuki. *BL*


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 011\. Estaban burlándose de mi terror [Tabla "Corazón Delator"; minutitos]

 **N/A:** para **Silly Kitten** , aka Harley Quinn, aka la chica panqué (pidió un Mutsurie para llorar, pero yo no sé hacer eso, así que al menos espero le guste). Por el tópico "A pedido…" del foro Anteiku: la cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul.

* * *

 **T** ooru Mutsuki es la representación carnal de lo antiestético y fue plasmado imperfecto en una hoja quemada con lápices llenos de astillas, por eso lo detesta. O es que es difícil admitir que está equivocado—siendo preciso Kuki los detesta a todos, incluyendo a sus vidas pasadas y las anteriores a éstas. A sus ancestros.

Porque son estúpidos, son molestias, son condescendientes.

Y él —no él— se atraganta con la impotencia.

«Corre, persevera, conquista».

Sus aspiraciones son demasiado lejanas y Urie no tiene zapatos en ese camino sinuoso lleno de espinas y rocas que es el reconocimiento. Así que se tropieza, pero _no basta_. No desiste y pasados unos segundos avanza de nuevo, arrastrándose en el polvo. Clava los dedos en la tierra fatigada; anhelando más, más, más (Reconózcanme, respétenme). Y sabe que la gente a su alrededor le mira sin interés, sin expectativas, y alimenta su frustración (No me lastimen con lástima).

Kuki no conoce otra cosa que no sean emociones negativas. Germinan en él, como parásitos, y se lo van comiendo desde dentro. Tienen voces potentes que jamás guardan silencio —pese a que sean mudas— y lo obligan a llevarse las palmas al oído para callarlas. A veces no surte efecto.

— ¡Es el Búho, el Búho es el culpable! —Chillan.

(¡Basta!).

— Destruyó tu nido, le rompió el pico y las plumas a tu padre.

(Mi padre era –magnifico– débil, es todo).

— ¡Mata al Búho!

(Pero se ha extinguido…)

— Entonces desquítate con las Palomas.

Oh. _O-oh_.

A veces la única solución aparente es sumergirse en la música, con unos audífonos.

Mitigar el ruido con más ruido, uno más dócil y manejable —que pueda usar a su antojo y conveniencia—. Se le estiran los labios, fragmentándose su rostro con una sonrisa desechable. Es que a Urie siempre le ha encantado la sensación de tener el control sobre los demás. Ser el director en la orquesta de la desgracia. Camarada de la puesta en escena de la malaventura. O quizá–

(Triunfaré sin ayuda de nadie).

(Pues nadie me entiende, nadie es digno de hacerlo).

A Kuki le gusta la pintura. Acaba con ghouls en nombre del arte. La piel de papel que se estira o se contrae y su kagune firme embarrado en un líquido rojizo que gotea; extendiendo la sustancia, formando sueños y figuras, en torno al cemento.

Drip, drip, drop.

 _¿Qué hay de ti?_

Sus colegas son meras herramientas para completar el trabajo. Él no las escoge y por ello sufre un precio muy caro cuando Saiko arruina sus cuadros al soportar poco peso siendo el atril, cuando Ginshi estropea los otros acrílicos al destacar en exceso, cuando Sasaki oculta su verdadera textura de lienzo tras la tinta. Sin embargo, Mutsuki es el peor.

Un intruso. Algo que está más allá de su dominio.

—una obra de alguien más, hecha con prisas y sin esmero, arruinada—.

Es dulce también y Urie aborrece los alimentos dulces (empero quiero llevármelo a la boca, hay algo, algo ahí que es salado).

(n-necesito– d-debo–)

(encontrarte).

Desea restaurar a Tooru a su gusto. Hacerlo polvo, finito e imperceptible. Que se oxide lentamente y después Kuki pueda unirlo de nueva cuenta con su saliva viscosa, cortándolo y degradándolo con la lengua, para ponerlo en el lugar que le corresponde —por debajo de él—.

¿Resulta insensato?

(A quien más desprecio es a mí. El más impotente de todos, el más inútil).

(Ya que el resto se pone en mi camino, como si tuviésemos el mismo valor).

«Escoria, escoria, escoria, escoria».

—ellos, tú—.

Y es que se esfuerza tanto al ganar logros que no nota que se va perdiendo a sí mismo. Pero no es suficiente, _nunca es suficiente_. Hay gente afuera que se hace poderosa, incluso más que Urie. Y brilla con sus matices, él sólo permaneciendo como Negro simple, el conjunto de tonalidades que al yacer juntas se transparenta y extravía su significado.

— Pero ya vales mucho por ti mismo. ¿Por qué insistir en que lo noten si tú no te das cuenta? —Murmura Mutsuki.

Lo ignora. Es uno de varios rumores, son todos iguales.

Lo tuercen e infectan y es todo repugnancia. Contra Haise, Tooru, él, su padre, Iwao Kuroiwa, Takeomi Kuroiwa, los altos investigadores, el Búho, los extraños en la calle, Gran Madam.

Desaparezcan, no me toquen, no me hablen.

 _Largolargolargolargo_ …

(No los merezco).

«Vamos Kuki, sonríe para la cámara. Tus dientes están manchados con hilos de vida densa y escurridiza».

Y sus dedos. Y su conciencia.

¿Todavía queda algo de ella, acaso?

Finge no tener idea de dónde se encuentra, y Mutsuki termina acompañándolo —en esos rincones depravados— sin intención. Es irritantemente ingenuo. Asemeja un ente puro y que vuela, no una Paloma, ni algún tipo de pájaro. Es inusual, algo que (cayó del cielo y) que revolotea en las fauces del demonio, aunque el engullido sea él.

A pesar de la penumbra entrevé que Tooru tiene alas de motas púrpuras y verdes, mutiladas.

(¿Pero cómo es posible Mutsuki, a ti, más que cualquiera, te han hecho daño antes?)

Inverosímil. Siendo el consentido de Sasaki, pese a ser débil y con tantos —injustos— privilegios, no hay manera. No ha sufrido, no ha padecido. Es (hipócrita) perfecto.

— O tal vez me pisotearon tanto que tuve que construirme una nueva identidad y empezar de cero.

¿Quién lo asegura? ¿Quién?

No ve nada, está oscuro y acuoso y estrecho y hace frío. Madam ha encontrado sin buscar un aperitivo condimentado con rencor. No obstante, Urie ríe y se contorsiona y no va a fallecer ni aunque lo asesinen. No se lo permite —el destino—.

Aquello es su condena.

Sacudiéndose, con su koukaku en descontrol y sin máscara —se acabó su colección de sonrisas postizas y expresiones en blanco— los restos de piel negra se desprenden de a poco.

Las voces y canticos son más intensos. Lo agobian.

— Eres un fracasado.

(¡No! Pronto lo lograré. Sólo obsérvenme).

— No tiene caso, ríndete.

(Seré importante, seré poderoso, seré grandeyfuerte).

— Lamentamos el deceso de tu padre, hijo. No se pudo evitar.

(Mentiramentiramentira)

(—Yo)

(Deténganse)

(—No dependeré de compañeros que me abandonen en el último minuto)

(No quiero ser traicionado o herido, por eso)

(—Los aparto)

(¿Quién aspira a morir estúpidamente dejando a su progenitor a la deriva para salvar a unos amigos que lo traicionan huyendo?)

¡Pero qué extraño! Incluso con su poder actual es por un ghoul aristocrático que cae al piso, doblándose en posición fetal. ¡Pero qué curioso! Su respiración es errática y hay una punzada desconocida instalada en su pecho, no originado por los cortes y puñaladas en su cuerpo, sino ¿sentimientos?

No, que se vayan; _duelen mucho_.

Requiere de créditos para apaciguarse. De cuadros nuevos y exquisitos. Más se los niegan y no hay recompensa alguna para él, excepto ansiedad.

Y está esa humedad que le ensucia las mejillas. Y una vocecita, no como las que acostumbra a escuchar, sino titubeante y amable y ah, es muy cálida. ¿De dónde proviene?

« _Urie_ ».

La busca entre claroscuros, infructuosamente. No la encuentra. Es inalcanzable, por supuesto. Y ya está harto de añorar imposibles.

(¡No me arrebaten aquello de lo que carezco!).

— Uri-e.

Un golpe certero. Kuki se detiene. ¿Esto qué es? Abre los ojos y lo observa. Tooru se halla cerca de él. Tooru ha invocado su kagune por primera vez y éste lo abraza (¿un abrazo?, ¿cuál es su sabor? no lo sabe) y lo llena con amabilidad. Parpadea. Qué–

— Está bien —interrumpe.

 _Yo te reconozco, está bien_.

— Es agonizante y triste la soledad.

 _Pero me tienes a mí, a nosotros. No estás solo, vale_.

Y le permite recargarse en él, lo consuela.

Aah.

Aaah.

(Es así. Lo ha sido todo este tiempo).

Urie permanece inmóvil.

Nunca hubiera sospechado que Tooru camuflaba su verdadera belleza bajo pinceles de mala calidad y tapices rancios. —Sus alitas de mariposa—. Piensa que en serio es absurdo, que de todas las personas y pinturas, Mutsuki sea una grisalla.

Pero lo rodea un olor a hierro inconfundible, sí. Un aroma que se incrementa alrededor a ellos.

(Es salado, tan salado y yo)

(mis labios tiemblan)

(el corazón palpita delirante)

(no es hambre, es algo más nefasto)

— Mutsuki.

(lamento no odiarte como es debido).

(¿mujer?)

En silencio, Tooru entrelaza sus manos.

—… hueles a amor.

Y los colores sangran, entonces.


End file.
